


i'm looking at the man in the mirror

by lucashemwow



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Panic Attacks, Past!Luke travels into the present, Time Travel, small amounts of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucashemwow/pseuds/lucashemwow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy shrugged his fragile-looking shoulders, teeth moving to subconsciously worry at his bottom lip, a move that practically screamed Luke, "I'm Luke. Technically speaking Hemmo1996. But you can call me Lukey, if you want?"</p><p>Luke blinked, startled. This boy, this strange familiar boy who just randomly materialised in his fucking hotel room for god's sake, was him? A version of him from the past? What?</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm looking at the man in the mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JackoffBaratwat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackoffBaratwat/gifts).



> FOR TANIA AGAIN!!!! seriously though tania now you really have to get on my level because now you have 3 gifts from me heh
> 
> title taken from man in the mirror by michael jackson don't ask why
> 
>  _reminder:_ please do not post/repost any of the things i have written and posted without my permission, no matter the website or the circumstance.

"Damn, they weren't kidding when they said puberty hit you like a train."

Luke stiffened from where he was crouched plugging his phone into the charger, immediately whirling to face the oddly familiar boy standing in the centre of his hotel room. Which, like. What?

"Who are you?" Luke cautiously asked, stepping a little closer to the other boy. He was starting to look more and more familiar.

The boy was tiny, almost delicate in his stature, his lanky body not yet muscled and grown into. He had a young, hopeful face, with wide blue eyes that dripped with innocence and pixie-like cheekbones. A little button nose, like that of a kitten's, marked the middle of his face, a set of plump pink lips smiling serenely underneath it. His dirty blonde fringe hung into his face, and for some reason, Luke ached to reach out and fix it.

The boy shrugged his fragile-looking shoulders, teeth moving to subconsciously worry at his bottom lip, a move that practically screamed _Luke_ , "I'm Luke. Technically speaking Hemmo1996. But you can call me Lukey, if you want?"

Luke blinked, startled. This boy, this strange familiar boy who just randomly materialised in his fucking hotel room for god's sake, was him? A version of him from the past? _What?_

"I'm sorry, what?" Luke voiced his confusion, sitting down heavily on the bed. The boy - Luke, apparently - took the spot next to him, folding his legs underneath him.

"I'm you. Technically. I think? I don't really know, I kind of just fell asleep and then woke up in this weird place with this note that said to talk to you." The smaller boy's cheeks stained a deep, adorable red, his head shyly ducking down. "I don't know, I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay, you're fine. I'm just trying to wrap my head around all of this."

(This was a smaller version of Luke. A younger version of Luke. Seriously, _what the fuck was going on?_ )

"I am too," younger Luke sighed, nibbling on his bottom lip. On instinct, Luke reached his hand out and freed the trapped skin, a blush warming his cheeks after he realised what he did.

"Sorry, force of habit, I guess." Luke paused, regarding his younger self curiously. "Okay, first question I guess. Where did you come from? Like what year?"

"July of 2012."

Luke tipped his head to the side, "How's that possible? It's September 2014. Wouldn't that mean it would at least be September for you too?"

The younger boy shrugged, fiddling with the sleeves of his sweatshirt, "I don't know. I don't really understand this whole time travel stuff."

Luke blew out a breath, leaning back on his hands, "I don't either." He closed his eyes, thinking. "Wait, you mentioned a note. What did it say?"

Young Luke looked up, startled, "Um, it just said that I was to see what my future was, so I should come talk to you and tell you that I was Hemmo1996. Something about saying goodbye?"

Luke furrowed his eyebrows, standing up and pacing the room. (He ignored the burning gaze of his younger self raking up and down his body, no doubt admiring what he was to turn into.) "So you're here for a reason, and that was to... see your future? And also say goodbye? Am I correct?"

Younger Luke nodded, "Yes you are."

Luke was silent for a moment, before his face lit up, an idea popping into his head, "I think I might have a way to show you your future."

Younger Luke tipped his head to the side, puzzled, "What might that be?"

Luke gave him a sly grin, holding his hand out for the younger boy to take, pulling him over to the huge set of windows on the other side of the room.

Luke let go, gripping onto the curtains with both hands, looking at his younger self seriously, "This is a little overwhelming at first, okay? It's going to be fine, if you get freaked out just step back, I know how to calm you down."

Younger Luke nodded nervously, obviously not knowing what to expect. Luke swallowed, shooting a quick, "Don't worry about it, okay?" to the smaller boy before he drew the curtains to the side.

Immediately, the girls outside began screaming, their voices obviously freaking his younger self out, if his pale face was anything to go by. Cautiously, the younger boy stepped up to the window, somehow not being seen, and looked out at the crowd of girls.

His cobalt eyes widened, taking in the sheer amount of people there were. His gaze lingered on some of the signs, one of which saying that Luke was their favourite and they wanted him in their bed.

The girls spotted Luke standing behind him, somehow still not seeing his younger self. (Luke suspected Younger Luke was visible to only him. Maybe he'd be visible to the other boys as well.) They freaked out, screaming louder than Luke thought the human voice could take, piercing both boys' ears with a loud screech.

Younger Luke winced, stumbling back from the window, his eyes wide and breathing quick, hands shaking when he raked them through his hair. Luke quickly drew the curtains, shrouding the room in darkness again before sweeping the younger up into a hug.

He held his younger self tightly, aware of exactly how to stop his own panic attacks. One hand curled around the boy's tiny waist, the other cupping the back of his head and pressing his ear right above Luke's beating heart.

"Sh, just pay attention to my breathing and my heartbeat, it's going to be okay," he cooed, the younger boy trembling. He pressed his lips to his forehead, knowing that he needed to be coddled, rubbing his back slowly until he relaxed.

Younger Luke drew in a shaky breath, pulling away slightly with tear filled eyes, "What... what was _that?"_ he whispered.

Luke smiled softly, ruffling the boy's fringe, "Your fans."

Younger Luke looked up sharply, his fear giving way for elation, "We make it? We actually make it?"

"Yes we do," Luke smiled fondly.

Younger Luke grinned, pulling away to jump excitedly, "Yes! I can't wait to tell Ashton!"

Luke smiled secretly to himself, remembering his fascination with the older boy when he was this age, remembering how every free moment he had was spent in the sunshine boy's company, every secret he had pressed into the other's tanned skin. He remembered gradually falling in love with the older boy, and could see it in his younger self's eyes that he was more than halfway there.

"Ashton's great, isn't he?" he said softly, a loving smile on his face, as the feelings had not gone away but had gotten stronger with time, until he loved the older boy with everything he had within him, loved him way more than he would ever love himself.

Younger Luke's cheeks reddened, his toe softly kicking at the ground, "Yeah, I guess," he mumbled. He knew he'd been caught.

"He gets even more amazing with age," Luke murmured, an almost distant look to his eye. (Younger Luke thought he looked in love.)

"Who does?" a familiar voice chuckled from the doorway, and both turned to see Ashton, present day Ashton, standing there, skin still sweaty from his workout, warm smile plastered on his face, though confusion shone in his eyes as he looked at Younger Luke.

(Younger Luke watched complete and utter happiness shine on his older self's face as he looked at the boy at the door. He hoped one day he'd meet someone who made him look like that.)

"Hey babe," Luke greeted, an easy smile on his lips as Ashton loped over to kiss him, ignoring the stunned expression on his younger self's face.

Ashton pulled back and cast a quick glance at Younger Luke, obvious recognition in his eyes, though he still asked, "Who's this?"

Luke cleared his throat, stepping forward to lay a hand on his younger's shoulder, "Luke, this is Ashton. Ash, this is Luke. Younger Luke. From 2012."

Ashton smiled slightly, stretching his huge hand out to Younger Luke, "Hi, nice to meet you."

Younger Luke's eyes were wide with awe at the golden haired god in front of him. Luke understood the feeling, "Hi," he squeaked, yet another blush creeping up his neck.

Ashton laughed lowly, stepping back to wrap an arm around present day Luke's waist. Luke shot him a look that said _I'll explain later_.

Younger Luke broke himself from his trance, shaking out his fringe before shoving his hands in his pockets, rocking back on his heels, "So this is what happens, huh?"

Luke frowned, "What do you mean?"

Younger Luke sighed, biting his lip before boldly meeting his eyes, "All of this. I actually grow up, and not only that, but I get a freaking _hot_ body, like _damn_."

Ashton chuckled, biting Luke's shoulder at his eye roll.

Younger Luke pressed on, ignoring them, "I apparently admit that I like Ashton and then..." he trailed off, jerking his chin to how Ashton was wrapped around Luke, and Luke was melted back into Ashton.

Ashton nodded, "You're what, 16? Just turned 16, if I'm correct with your appearance?" Younger Luke nodded; Ashton smiled at him, "You don't have to wait much longer then."

Younger Luke's shoulders relaxed, obvious relief showing in his eyes, a longing look being cast towards Ashton and Luke's clasped hands, "So I grow up, I get Ashton, and..." His eyes trailed over to the shut curtains, a wistful expression on his face. "And we make it." His voice was suddenly quiet. "We actually make it."

Luke nodded, a soft look to his features, "We really do."

Younger Luke suddenly looked at him, a wise look in his eyes, a knowledge way beyond his years, "You don't need me anymore. You made it, you're living your dream. _Our_ dream." He swallowed heavily. "This must be the goodbye they were talking about."

Luke's eyes burned with tears, his body leaving Ashton's to wrap his younger self in a hug, "You were the best thing that ever happened to me," he whispered truthfully, squeezing his eyes shut and burying his face in the fluffy blond fringe.

Younger Luke took in a shaky breath, "So I guess this is goodbye?"

Luke nodded, "I'm sorry."

Younger Luke pulled back, a serious expression to his face, "Don't forget me, okay? Don't forget where you started."

Luke shook his head quickly, tears beginning to stream down his cheeks, "I promise you that I won't. I never will."

Younger Luke looked satisfied, his gaze drifting towards Ashton, "Keep him in line, alright?" he looked stern, though humour danced in his eyes. Ashton nodded, a small smile on his face as he watched his boyfriend and his boyfriend's younger self interact.

Younger Luke looked back up at the taller, stretching up on his tiptoes (damn he was glad he got taller) to press a chaste kiss to Luke's cheek, "Goodbye, Luke," he whispered.

Then he was gone.

Luke dropped to his knees and picked up the small piece of paper that had drifted to the floor where his younger self had stood. He read the words on the paper, noting the small smiley face and the words "I love you. Don't forget me." written on the edge.

Luke held the paper and touched his fingers to his lips, then pressed them to his heart, "Thank you," he murmured. "For everything."

Ashton slid up behind him, wrapping him up in a hug as a few tears slid down his cheeks before he turned around and pressed a gentle kiss to the older boy's mouth.

He knew exactly what his life would be, knew exactly who he would end up with and what he would be doing.

Younger Luke did too, as it seemed. Luke knew the younger boy would be just fine with Ashton by his side and Calum and Michael having his back.

Luke owed everything to the younger boy, owed his success and his love and his happiness to everything the younger boy had ever done.

"Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING PLS LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS THANKS


End file.
